More Than Partners
by Whiplash
Summary: Finally Whiplash has a chance to get her ship back. But when the Predicons injure Calippus she has a difficult decision to make: ship or partner.


Author's note: The time scheme in this and all of my stories is messed up. It's supposed to be that way. Any questions? Good. Of course you can always email me at agent_whiplash@hotmail.com  
  
  
"More Than Partners"  
By Whiplash agent_whiplash@hotmail.com   
  
Continued from "The Truth"  
  
Whiplash dug through what salvaged from the ship but her mind wasn't on the task. She was still trying to figure out what Calippus had said to her in the hall earlier. She thought he had said "We can fix that" but it didn't make sense.... ~ Oh forget it for now ~ she thought ~ I'll talk to him later right now I need some stuff to get my ship ~ she opened another box and began to pick though.   
  
Calippus was doing some looking of his own in his room   
"Slag I know I grabbed that disc!" He dug through the box a little further. "AH HA gotcha!" he exclaimed. He held up a small music disc. "Now where will she see it.....I know!" He put it in a small white envelope and quietly left his room. He placed the envelope in front of Whiplash's door knocked and ran down the hall into a storage closet. Whiplash opened the door and looked out. "Hello?" she called. "What's this?" She picked up the disk and took it back into her room.  
~ Yes ~ though Calippus..~ Now let's hope she figures out who it's from.~  
"Well this is odd." Whiplash opened the envelope. "Listen" she read the label out loud.   
~ If this is from Cheetor he's gunna get his spots removed. ~ She thought as she placed the disk into her portable CD player. The song "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls began to play, her favorite song. She sat down on her bunk and listened intently, deep in thought. ~ This can't be from Cheetor...he doesn't know what my favorite song is....very few people know that and only one on this planet..no it can't be.. ~ Her Comm link interrupted her thoughts and song. "Optimus to Whiplash"  
"Whiplash. What's Up?"  
"I've found Depth Charge. He reluctantly agreed to help you and Calippus get your ship."  
"COOL! I will go get Calippus and head to the lake." Out in the hall Calippus was still hiding in the closet as Rattrap walked by. "Dis door shouldn't be unlocked" he swung the door shut. "NNNNNOOOO" can be heard from inside as Calippus charges the door only to have it slammed in his face. "Slag" he curses. "Now how in the Pit am I gunna get out of here? (Thinks for a minute) I know!" He sits down in front of the door and takes a small set of lock picks from a subspace pocket and tries to pick the lock. A voice over his Comm link interrupts his efforts "Whiplash to Calippus" ~ OH SLAG! ~ He thought franticly. "Calippus here um..what's up?" he tried to muffle the sound of the lock picks.  
"Optimus found Depth Charge and we are supposed to meet him at the lake to get "The Avenger" back!"   
"Um...that's good.... (A loud snap can be heard) SLAG.....um oops...."  
"Calippus? What was that?" Whiplash was now outside the closet. "Sounded like it was from in here" She opens the door to see Calippus sitting Indian style in front of the door holding what was his lock pick.  
(Tries to stifle a giggle) "What are you doing in there?"  
"Um...well....that's a very good question....(tries to think of a excuse) see I was looking for stuff to help us get our ship and someone locked me in here (did she buy it?)"  
"Whatever you say Calippus. Need a hand?" She held out her hand to help her partner up.  
"Um sure". He takes her hand, but when Whiplash tugs he over-balances into her. He ends up leaning on her with one arm over her shoulder.  
"Um...sorry" he stammers standing up on his own.  
"That's okay. You over-balanced. Now let's go get our ship back!" She turns and starts down the hall. ~ That was odd ~ she thinks ~ maybe it was him.....no it can't be. ~ Calippus is deep in thought too ~ That was close....I wonder if she knows? ~. The two reached the exit hatch. "We better fly in Beast Mode." Suggested Whiplash. "We would attract less attention."   
"Sure," Replied Calippus but he seamed....well....nervous for some reason. The two flew out of the base together.   
Neither of them said a word the entire flight to the lake. They landed on the shore. " Well here we are but where is Depth Charge?" Questioned Whiplash.  
"Right here." Stated Depth Charge stepping from behind a tree. "Now let's make this quick I have better things to do with my time than play pickup."  
"Of course. All I really need you to do is swim down to the bottom and tie this rope to the hull of the ship."  
"And why, may I ask, can't the two of you do that your selves? You did after all swim when it crashed." Whiplash rolled her eyes and transformed.  
"That's a wonderful question. Let me think....Oh I know because we can't breath under water!" Her tone of voice startled Depth Charge and he quickly dove into the water mumbling something about females and how they can't do a (naughty word) thing for themselves. He reached the bottom and opened his Comm link. "Now where do you want me to tie this rope?" he asked carefully.  
"Um....wherever you think it will hold should be fine." Calippus answered. He and Whiplash were rigging up a pulley system.   
"Fine whatever" Grumbled Depth Charge he tied the rope through the hatch and out a broken window. "good luck salvaging this sucker. It's full of water." He reported.   
"I'm sure we can handle it." Stated Whiplash. "just let us know when the line is secured so we can turn on the pulley."   
"Go for it but I'm not responsible if you tear the hull" With that Depth Charge swam off.  
"Well I guess it's just you and me Calippus! Turn the system on and we'll see if we can get the ship ashore." Calippus hesitated a second and then turned and flicked the switch. Just as he did so shots pierced the air.  
"Oh great. Party crashers!" Whiplash said sarcastically. Waspinator and Terrosaur swooped down from the clouds firing a rain of shots. Whiplash and Calippus ducked behind a rock for cover. "Great now what do we do?" asked Calippus.   
"Simple we fight back!" She drew her weapon crouching behind the rock.   
"Right!" Calippus drew his weapon and took off into the air.  
"No wait for a break!" Her yell came too late. Calippus caught a shot full in the chest and came crashing to the ground with a thud next to her. She quickly changed position so she could reach him.....he was still breathing that was a plus. Just one problem, how was she going to get him back to the base without getting herself slagged.   
"What's the matter not as gutsy as your friend?" Taunted Terrosaur from above. He was talking so that meant he wasn't shooting, Whiplash's break. She popped out from behind the rock "What makes you so sure of that!" she yelled and took a well-aimed shoot at Terrosaur. It was a direct hit, he tumbled head over heals in the air before recovering some distance away. She scooped up Calippus and ran like mad through the woods.   
"She bot izz getting away!" shouted Waspinator.   
"Let them go. We have what Megatron sent us for" Terrosaur motioned to the pulley system that was hauling "The Avenger" up from the bottom of the lake.  
Whiplash didn't stop running until she was safely inside the Axalon. Someone came over and took Calippus from her.   
"What happened?" asked Optimus.   
"Predicons" Whiplash could barley speak. "They attacked and one hit Calippus...is he going to be okay?"  
"Well he is unconscious by he should be okay. We put him in his bunk and Cheetor is watching over him." Replied Rinox  
"Let me stay with him. I just need to get something first." Said Whiplash. She walked down the corridor towards her room. She got her CD player and crossed the hall to Calippus's room. "You can go now Cheetor. I'll sit with him." Cheetor gratefully left the room. Whiplash sat down in the chair next to Calippus's bed. She pushed the play button on the CD and began to listen to it again. It had all of her favorite songs....her mind raced. ~ nobody around here knows all of this about me.....who could have done this? ~  
"Voice Message to follow" Her CD player announced. ~ Voice message? ~ she thought ~ Finally some answers. ~ She listened intently as a familiar voice began to speak.   
"Hi Whiplash. If you haven't figured it out already; it was me, Calippus that gave you this CD. I made it because I wanted to tell you something that I can't seem to say to your face (takes deep breath). I wanted to tell you that.....that I think you are the most beautiful thing alive. I always have, ever since the first time I saw you. And when we were assigned as partners....I hoped we could be more than that. You are the kind of 'bot I want to have a relationship with. What do you say? Just one date. If you don't think it's a good idea I'll under stand." The message cut off. It didn't matter though because Whiplash wasn't listening anymore. She was shocked....Calippus, her partner. She couldn't believe it. She gently took one of his hands deep in thought. What was she going to say? He was kind of cute but he was also her partner. Calippus stirred. "Ouch....did anybody get the license plate on that truck?" he muttered. Whiplash let go of his hand. He sat up. "Oh...hi..." He stammered  
noticing the head set. "You got the CD huh." Whiplash nodded yes. "I suppose you think I'm a complete doof now huh."  
"No I don't. I think you are a very sweet person." She leaned over and hugged him. "And I think that a date isn't such a bad idea." She said letting him go. Calippus couldn't believe his ears. "You mean it?" he said.   
"Yes I do." Whiplash answered in a sure tone. "By the way that was a stupid move back there. Your lucky I can carry you."   
"Yeah well..." Calippus didn't have an excuse for that one.  
"Good to see you back with us" Said Optimus when he walked by the door.  
"Yeah I guess I took a pretty hard hit" He replied rubbing his head.  
"You did hit the ground awfully hard" Whiplash commented with a giggle. "Your lucky it only knocked you out!''  
"Yeah I guess I am pretty lucky today."  
  
continued in "Ownership" 


End file.
